heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Koriand'r
"My world was conquered...I'll not let that happen to this planet, too. You can't understand - I won't let this planet die!" Character Stat Sheet Public Information Koriand'r was born into the Tamaranean royal family, the daughter of King Myand'r and Queen Luand'r. Her sister was Komand'r, and her brother was Ryand'r. During a civil war on Tamaran where her sister had usurped control, Kory escaped and fled to Earth, where she joined the Titans and became known as a model and a Titan. History Princess Koriand'r was the second of three children. Her older sister was supposed to be next in line to be queen, but because of a childhood illness that prevents her from being able to fly, she was seen as unfit and Koriand'r was placed in the position of first in line to the Queendom. As a result, her sister allied herself with the enemies of Tamaran, allowing for an invasion of the planet and forcing the king to give up Koriand'r in order to save the planet from enslavement. Koriand'r could never return to her home planetor the Citadel (the enemies of Tamaran) would destroy it. Starfire was tortured for six years by the Citadel, and especially by her sister, who had become a high ranking warrior in the Citadel. Kori had even been raped by Citadel soldiers at her sister's command, but then fought back, killing her rapists. This caused her sister (Blackfire, aka Komand'r) to order Kori to be executed. Before the execution happened, both of the sisters were captured by another race known the Psions, who had attacked the Citadel. The Psions started performing experiments on both of the sisters, which gave them the ability to create starbolts (although her sister's starbolts were actually more powerful than hers). When Kori's sister's forces attacked the ship on which they were both captive, Kori used the distractionto escape from her bonds. She even tried to help her sister escape as well, but after doing so, her sister was the one to take Koriand'r captive on HER ship once the Psions were destroyed. Koriand'r escaped her sister's Citadel ship as well and fled. Arriving on Earth, among the first Earthers that Koriand'r ran over into were a group of teenage sidekicks who helped her acclimate. In 2009, when the half-demon Raven came to the Justice League for help, Starfire was one of those who helped the group of sidekicks come together to go and fight for her. Finding she worked well with them, the alien Princess took a place in the team that was formed. Helping to protect San Francisco in Titan Towers, and growing with new members, Starfire quickly took to the accepting city, adopting Earth as her new homeworld, and vowing it would never suffer as Tamaran had. In 2010, Deathstroke's assault on the team decimates them, both literally and emotionally as they are torn apart from within, and captured. Only the work of Nightwing is able to help free them, but Deathstroke escapes. The team is hurt, but steadfast. In 2011, they have more adventures, fighting Sportsmaster, but suffering many hardships. First they rebuff advances by HALO Corporation, and then are hit hard by the losses of Omen and Donna Troy to a rampaging Superman robot, and later on with Hawk and Dove departing the team. The year continues to be a trying one emotionally for the team as Robin dies in Gotham and Nightwing spends much of his time back there to help cover for the Bat Family, and the team is emotionally adrift. The next year in 2012 is one of rebuilding for the team, on a physical and emotional level as they take in new members and act more to train new heroes, such as Superboy and the new Wonder Girl. They start to open up again and move beyond their year of loss, and hone their focus on helping to train new heroes and come together in their time of need. In 2013 the healing is in a sense completed as Nightwing returns, along with new members, and the team focuses on a Junior and Senior team. For Koriand'r, the threat is always out there of her sister in the stars. But the years have gone by, and she wonders if she has lost track of her home, of Tamaran. But Earth is her home now. She becomes close friends with Raven, and the two seem to balance one another out, as a yin and yang. 2013 is a year of complete chaos, culminating in the Merge of Worlds as the team has to fight off the possessed Hawk and Dove, and help save two worlds from devastation as they meet new heroes, new enemies, new allies, and new adversaries, and come to terms with the new status quo of existence. But they remain strong, and are joined by new friends as the year ends and moving on to 2014. And so they will always remain. Titans Forever! Personality Despite being a princess and actually quite intelligent, Starfire is often naive. She is exceptionally caring to others - especially to those she considers friends. She often does odd things, such as drinking mustard and sleeping on beds with her feet using the pillow instead of her head, and making food which tastes terrible. Her friends rarely tell her though, out of friendship. She has a very open view of sexuality, and doesn't often see the point of clothing (given that Tamaraneans absorb radiation through their skin, among other reasons). She gets very upset when her friends argue, trying to find ways to get everyone to 'get along', and tries to become friends with whoever she meets asa norm. Her joyous nature, however, doesn't mean she can't be serious also. She comes from a warrior culture, and can be exceptionally brave and able to take pain and put it on the back burner until the mission is accomplished. She doesnot back down from a confrontation if peaceful means can not be used, and will not hold back against anyone who she truly feels is an evildoer. Koriand'r is direct in most of her actions, even though the sense of her actions might not always make sense in what she deems, due to her misunderstandings of Earth culture. She cannot stand evildoers, and prefers to take direct, aggressive action and go all out rather than hold back when others might be hurt. She is willing to take maximum action if it means harm might be prevented to innocents, though sometimes this can mean she does not hold back sufficiently against weaker foes. She is a warrior first and foremost, and while not willing to kill except under the most extreme of circumstances, she is willing to consider it when no other circumstances allow, though she is loathe to do so. Starfire is a 'take charge' type, but will go with whomever is the leader in a circumstances and do her best to support them. She prefers more direct action, but due to her training is willing to accept alternatives as a warrior. Her experiences have left her with a hatred towards slavers in particular, and she will gladly face them regardless of circumstances. There is a personal rage towards her sister in particular, for what Kommand'r has inflicted upon her, and she will quite conceivably go to extremes when faced with a plan orchestrated by her sibling or those who are allied with her. She also will support those when faced with those who are facing an archnemesis or one who had injuredthem greatly in taking more extreme actions than otherwise normal heroes might condone, and will support them regardless. She understands the pains of those who have lost loved ones, and is heavily supportive almost like a maternal figure to other sorts of heroes and heroines when they need time dealing with their losses. She enjoys acting as a trainer for those, due to her experiences. She is an adept tactician and leader, and a recognizable figure, and loves being at the center of attention, but does what is necessary. Starfire also has a number of personal quirks which come off as bemusing to some. She is extremely naïve of Earth culture and has a somewhat strange manner of speaking and her words can come off as odd with her statements and it can be difficult to sometimes grasp just how she has come up with what she is saying! She also has a love of mustard which is almost akin to catnip for her species, and prefers extremely spicy food or things with exotic flavors. She is extremely friendly and open, whether one be friend or foe and passionate. She puts her heart into everything she does with others and is extremely sociable and trusting. Sometimes even her adversaries have noted her honest and forthright nature, which is innate to her species. Koriand’r puts her heart into everything, and her mood swings can be immense. When she loves, it is true love. When she hates, she will let nothing short of death stop her. Passion is nature to Tamaraneans, and the whims of the sea itself smashing against the shore might serve as whimsy to her moods. But she is always honest and open, no matter what, whether one might be a lord or but a commoner, a hero or an innocent. All are her friends Logs * 2014-08-18 - Opening Shots: Seeking Illumination - Black Robin attempts to take Nightwing and Starfire to task for the loss to Doctor Light. The senior Titans set him straight and send him on a mission of dubious value. * 2014-08-24 - Opening Shots: Light in the Darkness - Starfire gives Raven emotional support in the quiet time after Light's escape. * 2014-08-29 - Stars and Supers - Starfire and Superman brief one another on recent events during a patrol. * 2014-09-24 - Demands Delivered - The Titans follow Black Robin's beacon and finds demands from an old foe instead. * 2015-02-15 - Tooth and Titans - The Titans run afoul of Daemonites at STAR Labs, and the Grifter makes an appearance to complicate things. * 2015-02-23 - Sushi And Superheroes To Go - In the aftermath of some "clean-up duty" in San Francisco Harbor, Aquaman, Starfire and Red Robin sit down with some sushi - or try to. Category:Elite Characters Category:Celebrity Category:DC Features Category:Earth-24 Character Category:Titans Category:Family Matters Category:Extraordinary Appearance Category:Aliens Category:Tamaraneans Category:Taken Characters Category:Arrested or Slowed Aging Category:Flight